Divine Academy
by Happytiger139
Summary: Jimmy Farley, a freshman in high school, has just been accepted into the best school in the world, Divine Academy. But everything is NOT what he expected it to be like. What's with everyone being named after gods? And why is everyone calling him a Native American Trickster?
1. Prologue

Divine Academy

Prologue

Every religion has its gods and goddesses, and every religion is worshipped at some point in time. Eventually, though, they all fade to nothing, ultimately becoming myths. But where do the deities go? With their temples destroyed from age and weather, and no followers to take them in, there is nowhere, except one place, one place of refuge for all the neglected deities.

Divine Academy is the most hated and loved Academy in all of the United States. It has the most athletic, smart, and beautiful students to attend, making it the number one school in the country, the world even. Everyone wanted to be accepted into the school, but there were certain requirements. To go to Divine High, you had to be a God. No one outside of the school knew that, of course. And because no one except the gods could get in, everyone became envious and hated the school while still wishing they could be a part of it…

Now in the school, you don't become a certain grade by how old you _are_, because then everyone would be seniors. No, everyone is separated on how old they _look. _Odin, for example, is the principle with Zeus as his vice principle. Eros is a freshman, because he looks so young.

Thor is a senior, along with his sworn blood brother Loki. His ex-girlfriend is Sif, and his current girlfriend is Pele, the goddess of fire, lightning, wind, and volcanoes, the one who is said to be a fickle lover. They have been together for quite some time, though, not cheating or betraying.

It was odd to see people from such different regions come together like this, but opposites attract. She is passionate and creative, they say, even with her temper. But she makes amends quickly, and after every tantrum, after every time she destroys with her vicious lava, beautiful flowers sprout from the earth. And Thor is Social, spontaneous, and direct, not liking to plan for the future. He is kind of an air head, though, and will do anything Pele says.

Jimmy Farley didn't know those people, though. It was his first year at this new Academy, and he was excited and scared at the same time. Pictures of him being humiliated because he wasn't as smart as the other students appeared in his mind, being laughed at for not being as athletic as the football players. He didn't even think he was nice looking, he was just the anti-social kid with good grades that somehow made into the best school in the world.

He sighed, maybe he would fit in with the other anti-social nerds there. He quickly looked at himself in the mirror, checking for anything that might look weird to him, after all, first impressions were important. When he deemed himself nice enough, he grabbed his messenger bag, hauled it over his shoulder and left. Downstairs, he made himself some Toast and waited for his mom to come. He needed to get dropped off at school because he didn't have a driver's license, but that was okay, he wasn't embarrassed of his mom, he loved her.

After 5 minutes of waiting, his mom finally came downstairs with her makeup on and purse at her side.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she combed her hair while looking in the mirror.

"Yes, mom," he replied dutifully.

"Okay, let me just get something to eat then we'll leave."

And so he waited again, patiently. His mind, though, was quickly filling itself up with possible bullies and no friends for four years of being at that Academy. He shook his head. No matter what, _everyone_ makes a friend, from the weird self-acclaimed "loners" to the popular kids.

He ignored the worried look he got from his mom and walked outside with her following. He got into the car, still nervous.

'_This is going to be one long day'_


	2. The Golden Boy

Divine Academy

Chapter 1: The Golden Boy

Jimmy stumbled out of his car after tripping on his seatbelt. After waving goodbye to his mom, he adjusted the backpack over his shoulder. He started walking towards the building, but as he did, he noticed dozens of pairs of eyes on him. He ignored them, though, and decided to keep walking even if now he was slightly unsettled.

'_The minute I walk onto campus, everyone notices me…great.'_

No one avoided him, and that was a good thought. He found the class he was supposed to get his schedule in and sat down at the front. He waited, as he always seemed to be doing, as other students walked in. The white board on the front read: _Mr. Thoth_.

'_Isn't that the name of an Egyptian god?' _ Jimmy tilted his head in confusion and curiosity, wondering what the teacher would look like. But the thought of someone named after a god who created writing and the alphabet _and_ was the scribe of the gods as a teacher passed through his mind. That was a pretty entertaining thought, he could already imagine a man with a birds head walking in, handing out their schedules like nothing was wrong.

Jimmy had to stifle his laughter so that no one would look at him weirdly. It wasn't working, but at least with the weird stares he also got amused ones.

Jimmy almost jumped when someone sat in the seat next to his. He looked to his left to find a bored looking man stared at nothing. He had wavy blond hair growing down to his chin. His eyes almost looked like they were glowing a soft gold, but they quickly faded to a light hazel. The kid was dressed in a yellow argyle sweater with an open brown sweater on top of that. He also wore a really long white scarf over his neck. Jimmy found himself wondering if the kid was going to overheat, even if it was autumn.

The boy seemed to know that he was starting because he turned his head slowly, meeting Jimmy's eyes. He didn't say anything, just stared at Jimmy, making him start to squirm in his and dart his eyes all over the room in discomfort.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I was just admiring how easily you get flustered. I'm Apollo, by the way, nice to meet you," said the boy as he held out his hand. Jimmy thought he heard a slight Greek accent in there, but he remembered the other was offering to shake hands.

"So are you new here? I haven't seen you around before, where are you from?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm new here. I'm from Herodion Lysandros middles school, home of the Llamas," he responded unenthusiastically. Apollo laughed, what was so funny?

"I mean," he said, "What country?"

"Uh, I'm from here, America."

"Funny, you don't look like any Inuit or Native American god I've seen."

He was about to ask what Apollo meant, was he actually talking about him being a god? But it was too late, the teacher Mr. Thoth walked into the classroom. He didn't say anything, though. He just walked around the classroom and started to pass out everyone's schedules, and at the last one he gave a confused look. Scanning the room, his eyes landed on Jimmy, who was still trying to interpret what Apollo was talking about.

"Jimmy Farley?" he asked suspiciously. Jimmy looked up in surprise when he heard his name, and openly stared at the teacher in front of him. He looked like he was from somewhere in the Middle East or something. He had slightly dark skin and wavy black hair. _His _eyes _were_ glowing; they were a pure white and blue before they died down to normal blue eyes.

Mr. Thoth walked up to him and him his schedule before going back to the front of the classroom. Jimmy looked at his schedule, and then looked around the classroom. Apollo was staring at him again.

"You want to eat lunch with me?" he whispered to him. Jimmy didn't expect this, he just expected gradually becoming friends with someone after the second week of knowing them or something. But no, here he was already being asked to sit with someone during lunch. He couldn't help the eager nod he gave, almost blushing when Apollo laughed at it.

A gruff voice came onto the PA system announcing that all students were to be released to their first period classes. Everyone got up when the announcement was over and headed towards the door. Apollo decided to walk out with Jimmy.

"So who do you have for first period?" he asked trying to look at Jimmy's schedule while also pulling out his.

"Hmm? I have Mrs. Calliope for orchestra…"

"You're in orchestra?!" Apollo asked excitedly.

"Hmm, yeah, I play viola. Do you play anything?"

"I play everything, but I mostly play the Lyre and Harp. I can't believe we're in the same first period, though."

They kept talking, heading toward the Orchestra room. Neither of them noticed the set of pale blue eyes watching them on their way out.

When they arrived in the orchestra room, they sat where ever since they weren't separated out by sections yet. Everyone around them was chatting excitedly, trying to catch up with their friends. A woman in a long black dress walked in just as the bell rang.

"Good morning. I am Mrs. Calliope, as you all know I am your orchestra teacher and conductor."

Jimmy thought her voice sounded like she singing, or even talking with a rhythm, almost like she was reading a poem.

_'Wait a minute, why is everyone named after gods? Is that a tradition at this school? Apollo, Mr. Thoth, Principal Odin and Vice Principal Jupiter?'_

"Since today is the first day of school, we're just going to talk about ourselves, like where are you from, or what do you rule over? Things like that." One by one, the students stood up and introduced themselves. There was someone named Llew, and he was from the United Kingdoms. Linus was a harp player from Greece. There's a flute player from Egypt named Hathor, but she says when she's at home she plays the Arghul flute. Every once in a while a few hands would go up, asking questions like 'what else do you do in Egypt?' Or, 'could you teach me to play the Zurna? What about teaching me how to play the Saz?'

It turns out that Apollo actually was from Greece. Unfortunately for Jimmy, he was next with introducing himself to the class. He was almost sweating from anxiety. His eyes were wide and he was fidgeting again, clenching and unclenching his fists. Apollo looked down at him while he was still speaking and smiled, clearly amused again.

It was Jimmy's turn. He didn't know anyone there, except for Apollo, and how they would react to him. But he got over his fears and stood up, making sure to keep his posture straight as not to look lazy or tense.

"Hi, I am Jimmy Farley and I'm from here, America. I play Viola, Cello, and occasionally Piano and Clarinet. I have a coyote that likes to visit me every day that I consider a wild pet, and my favorite book is _Tales of Tricksters_."

Everyone looked like they were judging whether or not they should boo or laugh, but most looked kind of wary of him now.

"Ah, a Native American Trickster. Alright then, welcome Jimmy."

'_A Native American Trickster? What the heck are they talking about?'_

All of his thoughts were of people named after gods and goddesses, glowing eyes, and people calling him a native American trickster god. Then, a very irrational thought popped into his head.

'_What if they're all gods?'_


End file.
